The invention relates generally to trailers and more particularly to trailers for use in transporting machines such as lawn and garden equipment and including such machines as sod cutters.
Transporting lawn and garden machines has generally required the use of a truck or flatbed trailer. Loading the machine onto such transport means and securing the machine in place during transport may be difficult. Furthermore, lawn and garden machines are normally relatively small and use of a truck or a large trailer is generally unnecessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,695, issued Jan. 28, 1975 to Elliott illustrates a trailer for moving a piano, the trailer being adapted for pivotal movement to a vertical position wherein the piano can be attached to the trailer. The trailer is then to be lowered to a horizontal position wherein the piano is supported on the trailer for movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,685 issued Mar. 19, 1974 to Frost illustrates a vehicle towing trailer having wheel wells for supporting two wheels of a vehicle and a chain intended to be wrapped around at least one of the wheels to secure the wheel in the wheel well.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,483 issued Jan. 6, 1953 to Ketzel shows a wheel mounted carrier or trailer for transporting welding outfits. The trailer shown therein is pivotable about its rearward end for loading and unloading tanks of compressed gas.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Ward--1,873,690--Aug. 23, 1932 PA1 Horn et al--2,661,108--Dec. 1, 1953 PA1 Larson--2,776,063--Jan. 1, 1957 PA1 McConnell--3,037,650--June 5, 1962 PA1 Johnson et al--3,361,277--Jan. 2, 1968 PA1 Yamazaki--3,417,890--Dec. 24, 1968 PA1 Rousseau et al--3,606,371--Sept. 20, 1971 PA1 Kannady et al--3,985,253--Oct. 12, 1976